Hypnotica
by LogicBomb.32
Summary: The blood of those who have fallen long haunts the members of the BAU, tonight is Emily's turn, but she is never alone.


**Title: Hypnotica **

**Author: Logicbomb.32 **

**Ships: Pre-established Emily/JJ **

**Summary: The blood of those who have fallen long haunts the members of the BAU, tonight is Emily's turn. **

**Authors Note: This will be a two-shot, my muse is in a dark place right now and this is the result. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jennifer Jareau awoke with the distinct feeling that she was alone. Months ago this would have a sent the media liaison into a frenzy of concealed worry. However many a night had passed since then and with the evolution of time came an understanding of the woman JJ loved. This night was not like the others, that much JJ had garnered from the seconds of being fully conscious.<p>

It wasn't the soft light streaming in from the bathroom that gave it away. It wasn't the sound of the tap gurgling and bubbling into the drain. It wasn't the stifled sobs that she could barely discern from amongst the sounds of the city.

No, it wasn't any of this told JJ tonight would not be like any other nightmare plagued darkness.

It was in fact the events of the early afternoon that would come back to haunt the young couple for weeks to come. This night simply being the first of most, or so JJ mused as she silently slipped out of bed.

They had been in Chicago, tracking a serial killer disguising his victims as fallout from the ever-present turf wars. Two days had turned to two weeks and still the number of victims had been growing, until finally the BAU and CPD had caught a break. A break that simultaneously saved lives and destroyed two, it would be the catalyst for the long nights to come.

"_Not that having you guys around isn't a party but your unit is taking up office space and if we get any more bodies the mayor is going to have my head" _

_Emily laughed as Chicago Detective Marley Corbet made a sharp turn onto a one way street "Chicago is nice but not when you're looking at it from behind the crime scene tape." _

_They were chasing down a lead provided to them by the wonderfingers of Penelope Garcia, a traced cellphone location that would hopefully lead to the detainment of the dubbed "Hundred Street Shooter." His pattern had been detected by Corbet late one Saturday night and the BAU had arrived the following Tuesday, after another two bodies had dropped. _

"_You think he's really gunna be here?" Corbet asked as she flicked the sirens off and brought the SUV to a cruise. _

_Emily sighed, unclipping her holster and sliding her Glock free "I hope so. But he's not going to go down quietly, he wants a violent and bloody end to his 'crusade'. And if we're not willing to participate he'll make it happen himself." _

_It was Corbet's turn to sigh "Sounds like this guy is going to be a real joy." She said, trying make light of the impending danger. _

_Emily wasn't fooled but she shrugged it off, like there wasn't enough pressure on them she didn't need to point out the mask. She wore enough of her own "You ready?" she asked, turning to her temporary partner. _

"_As I'll ever be." Corbet said, casting a glance at the picture tucked into her dash and tracing it with a finger "My son." She explained, closing the drivers side door and pulling out her gun. _

"_He's cute." Emily said, her mind flashing to those who she cared about most and silently promising her return to them. _

_She was about to ask how old her son was when they walked up the front steps of the abandoned house. They were on the far west side of Chicago, an area that had a large Hispanic population but not that it mattered, abandoned houses were used the same no matter where they were located "On my count." She whispered, Corbet nodding in response. _

_1 _

_2 _

_And on three Emily opened the door, keeping her action quite and calculated out of the hope that that would be able to surprise the unsub unarmed and unaware. It was a futile hope, as the sound of feet pounding down into the basement told the two officers of the law where he was going. _

_They followed in hot pursuit, Emily leading, adrenaline pumping and gun drawn as she took the steps one at a time. The basement was dark and eerie, unnaturally silent as her ears strained to hear the movements of the killer. But there was nothing, no dripping water or creaking floorboards, the quietest basement that Emily had ever stepped foot in. _

_Both women were in the basement, hoping that their unsub hadn't escaped when a shot rang out. Emily whirled around, trying to see where their perp was but in the shadows of the unfinished basement it was nearly impossible. But she had another problem, Corbet had been shot. _

"_Fuck." She hissed, her voice shaking and laced with pain. _

"_Where are you hit?" Emily asked, wrapping an arm around the cop and supporting her weight _

_Before the cop could respond there was another shot and both women were forced to the ground, Emily returned a blind shot. She could feel the hot blood from the detectives gunshot wound seeping from under the Kevlar vest "You're going to be okay." Emily reassured her, maneuvering into a crouching position and finally catching a glimpse of the killer. _

_She let off another two rounds and was rewarded with the hiss of pain that signified a hit "Drop the weapon!" she shouted "And step into the light." _

_There was a beat of silence before she saw the flash of the barrel hitting the light and was forced to duck again "Talk to me Marley." She said, her voice firm "Talk to me." _

_Corbet was struggling to breath, the pain and the fear captivating her "Catch the son of a bitch." She hissed "Shoot him."_

_Emily scanned the darkness and caught sight of the shadow, he was standing between them and an exit, an exit Marley Corbet desperately needed. They needed an out, but they were trapped and the feeling of Corbet's blood dripping onto her pants, the oozing onto her skin, it was a reminder of the time that was ticking away "Talk to me about your son." She said _

_Corbet let out a harsh, humorless laugh "He's nine, god." She sighed "I didn't want to die-" she broke off as she coughed, blood spraying onto Emily's arm and neck "die like this." _

"_You're not going to die." Emily said firmly, glad for the darkness that covered the tears in her eyes._

"_You're just saying that." Corbet said, her southern accent slipping into her speech for the first time since _

"_No. The rest of the team is coming and you're not going to die. Keep telling me about your son, what's his name?" _

"_Owen." She said through gritted teeth "His name is Owen." _

_Emily felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she knew that the detectives time was running out and they had no way of getting to the exit until their unsub was dead for sure "Does he play any sports?" _

_Their perp was on his feet, Emily tracking his movements. He was clutching his right arm and barely using his left leg as he raised his gun to fire his last shot. Emily didn't even hesitate as she let off her last bullet. It didn't miss. _

_But even as she turned to Corbet, bending down to lift her to her feet but Corbet stopped her, placing a weak hand on her wrist "Don't." she said, her voice fading "It- it's not worth it." _

"_No." Emily said, steeling herself but Corbet kept talking. _

"_Give Owen my badge." She said, meeting the FBI agent's eyes "Promise me that." She begged. _

_Emily nodded, the tears streaming down her face as she placed her hands on the wound, applying pressure and trying to stop the blood flow "You're not gunna die." She said "Stay with me Marley." She said, begging now not with Marley but with some higher power. _

"_Tell Owen-" she continued, breaking off as it took to much energy to speak and yet she forced the words out "I-I love him." _

_And as the words slipped out of the dying woman's lips Emily heard the pounding footsteps signaling the arrival of her team. But it was too late. _

_It was far too late. _

JJ had arrived on the scene moments after Corbet had passed and what she had seen, it would be permanently etched in the blonds mind. Emily, the tears streaming down her face, hands, wrists and neck covered in blood, looking more hopeless then JJ had ever seen a person. And it was this moment, the blood covered moment, that would haunt the brunette for nights to come.

"Em-" she said, arriving slowly in the doorway "Em-baby." Her voice was low and calming as she made a move into the bathroom.

Her hand rested on the faucet, stopping the flow of water and forcing Emily to acknowledge her presence. But the eyes that met here were not those of the Emily Prentiss JJ knew. These were the eyes of the Emily Prentiss that lurked in the shadows, the Prentiss that was scarred and broken. This was the Emily that was protected by the masks, the compartments, the thinking, this was as close to the true Emily as JJ had ever gotten.

"The blood." She whispered, glancing down at her hands that, JJ noted, were scrubbed raw almost to her elbows.

JJ wanted to flinch, wanted to take Emily in her arms and protect her. But right now, right now she needed something different "It's gone." She said, taking the blonds wrists in her own and pulling them away from the sink.

"But-" Emily protested, not moving as JJ inched closer, pulling her dark haired lover closer "The blood, Corbet's blood."

"It's gone." JJ replied

"It's not." Emily said, shaking her head "I see it everywhere."

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R is always welcome. <em>

_Logicbomb.32_


End file.
